


The Gift

by The_Grey_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: Heaven Inc. is proud to present the Supernatural Project™. Each individual is unique and has it’s own pre-programmed personality. Like our other products, they come with interchangeable genitals and are compatible with all the upgrades offered on the company’s official website, to conform to the needs of every client. These units also come with the new Glow™ option. More units to come. Disclaimer: Heaven Inc. is not responsible for malfunctions that occur after the use of unofficial upgrades.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fuel: http://whatthehellamidrawing.tumblr.com/post/149500098268/characters-for-this-androidau-thats-been   
> http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com/post/84549688890/behold-your

_Heaven Inc. is proud to present the Supernatural Project™. Each individual is unique and has it’s own pre-programmed personality. Like our other products, they come with_[ _interchangeable genitals_](http://bad-dragon.com/products) _and are compatible with all the upgrades offered on the company’s official website, to conform to the needs of every client. These units also come with the new Glow™ option._ _More units to come._ _Disclaimer: Heaven Inc. is not responsible for malfunctions that occur after the use of unofficial upgrades._

 

That’s what it said on the box that had shown up at your doorstep, one morning. Thing was, you hadn’t ordered it, you weren’t the kind of person who needed a ‘companionship’ unit. The only reason there was one in your house now was that Heaven Inc. was your father’s company and your big brother was leading the team working on that project.

 

“No, Gabe,” You sighed. “it’s not that I don’t appreciate--”

 

“What is it, then?” Said brother interrupted you, only making you more irritated. “Did you at least open the box?” You looked over at the very much still sealed box and it was like he knew without you having to say a word. “Y/N…” Gabriel whined and you sighed once more.

 

“If I open it and check it out, will you stop calling me?” You asked. Despite your irritation, you didn’t want to disappoint your brother, he’d been more of a father figure to you than your actual father.

 

You could practically hear the smile in his voice when he answered. “Yeppers! But you really have to interact with him or it won’t count.”

 

You glanced at the instruction manual “I will, alright? Bye, Gabby. Love you.” You waited for him to say it back before hanging up and rubbed your face.

 

With a deep breath you opened the box and took a look at your new ‘companion’. He was much taller than you and looked older, too, with his salt and pepper beard and the laugh lines at the corner of his eyes. You had to admit he was attractive, Gabriel sure had remembered your type when he had built him. He was wearing the standard white t-shirt and pants that were supplied with each purchase and appeared to be in sleep mode. You grabbed the manual and opened it to the first page to find out how exactly you were supposed to activate it…him. Whatever. 

 

‘ _ Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of one of the first units from the Supernatural Project™. This guide contains all you need to know about your new companionship unit, from its maintenance to all of its functions. Each android in this project comes with its own unique personality as well as basic skills and knowledge. To activate it, say:  _ “I accept you” _. _ ’

 

You looked back at the android and licked your lips. “I accept you,” you said, a little uncertain. He opened his eyes and looked you up and down before locking eyes with you. You knew it was just scanning you but you couldn’t help the shiver that ran down your spine, even if it wasn’t exactly unpleasant.

 

“Hello.” He said in a deep, soothing voice. Oh, he was definitely not an it, not with that voice. It was so  _ real _ , definitely an improvement from the last one you’d seen at the factory.  

 

You watched him step out of the box and licked your lips once more. “Hey…” you couldn’t help but smile at him. “I’m Y/N.”

 

He returned your smile and looked even more gorgeous, if that was even possible. “I’m John, nice to meet you, Y/N.” The way he said your name made a pleasant tingle run through you. “Nice home, by the way,” he added.

 

You looked around your apartment and tilted your head. “You think so? It’s a bit of a mess…” you muttered the last few words. John shrugged lightly, it apparently didn't bother him. “How about I give you a tour?”

 

“I think I’d like that.” He nodded and followed you as you made your way to the kitchen to show him where everything was.

 

“Alright, the plates and bowls are on the upper left, the cups and glasses on the upper right, and all the pots and pans are on the bottom.” You explained, pointing at the cupboards you were talking about. “I’m pretty good at cooking so you don't really have to.” He simply listened to what you were saying and it was a bit strange to you, how human he looked. The Androids you had worked on, back when you worked for your Father, were never that realistic. Had it been long enough for technology to evolve that much? You were snapped out of your thoughts by John saying your name softly and you looked up at him. “Sorry, daydreaming.” You gave him what you hoped was a reassuring smile.

 

He seemed to accept it, and let you lead the way to the living room. The rest of the tour didn't take that long, since your apartment wasn't exactly big. You briefly showed him your bedroom but quickly moved on to the bathroom, letting him see where you kept your cleaning products. Not that you needed help with cleaning, but you thought he might want to anyway. At least, now, he’d know where they were. You finished the tour in the guest room.

 

John looked around the room, looking amused. “Is this for me? You know I don’t need a bed, right?”

 

“Yeah.” You smiled. “But you have a sleep mode to recharge your battery. Literally. Plus the mattress is comfy.” 

 

He chuckled softly, warming your heart. “When you put it that way…” You grinned. “Alright, I’ll take the room. Happy?”

 

“Yup.” You nodded. “Now, let's go buy you some clothes.”

 

John made a face at that. 'What was wrong with those he was wearing?’ But you still got him to the store. He looked around, at all the clothes, and picked some of them, glancing at you like he was looking for your approval. Some people looked at you weird but you ignored them. By the time you got out of there, you had shoes, socks, jeans, underwear and enough plaid to drown a redneck. He wore some on the way out with a leather jacket, looking pleased and all swagger.

 

“Someone's happy,” you mumbled, smiling as you climbed behind the wheel.  

 

John grinned at you, closing the passenger door. “What can I say? Plaid looks good on me.”

 

You chuckled. “Must have been Gabriel’s plan.” You only half joked. He did try to make his units as attractive to the client as possible, and yours looked  _ really _ good in plaid. You checked him out briefly before starting the car and driving back home. Maybe having an Android wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
